Yamada Oga
Bonerkill no Oga.jpg|Oga right after his fight with the three "Dragons" Ogas agility.png|Oga's natural agility Ch3TenpuGayoku.png|Oga using Tenpu Gayoku 260px-Ch2RaihyoSoku.png|Oga using Raihyou Soku Yamada Oga is a high school student who is known as Itenryu (literally Distinguished Heavenly Dragon). He suffers from a disease known as the Hentai Syndrome, which will kill him if he doesn't control his body's impulses (a.k.a. if he gets turned on). His dream is to find a way to cure his Hentai Syndome so he can finaly have a relationship. 'Appearance' Oga is a tall teanager with a body of an expert martial artist due to his 8 years of non-stop training. He has short brown-spiked hair and green, almost lime, eyes. Due to being a student he is usually seen in his school uniform, which consists of a red coat with black linings which is worn over a white long shirt. As part of the uniform he also wears a black neck tie with two yellow lines, a yellow belt, black pants, and black shoes. 'Personality' Due to his condition, Oga has been shown to be highly disciplined, with a calm personality in order to control his own emotion, especially when in the presence of attractive or outright provocative women. If he is found in an extreme situation where he feels he might lose control he will focus repeating the mantra he learnt as a child, "Clear mind, silent and serene heart", reflecting his years spent training both his body and mind. On the outside, Oga seems a pretty normal teenage boy and possesses the same interests as every high school boy. On the inside however he tends to be a little sadistic (which through his training manages to keep to himself) and tends to make jokes about the situation he is in. He preferes to not be serious, unless the situation calls for it, and usually has some exaggerated facial expressions when especially surprised,nervous or panicked, mostly in the presence of attractive or provocative women. 'History' 'How it all started' When Oga was a child, about 8 years old, he was diagnosed with the Hentai Syndrome. After finding that out he went off to train under his father on a location known as "The Quite Shore Nobody Knows" (irony at its finest). His father decides to train him in the school of Ryuha Koei Sogetsu in order to achieve a clear and serene mind. For the following ten years Oga trained intensively to gain a strong mind and body. 'Training, the later years' While in training (around his 7th year) he was challenged by three powerfull females known as the Sanryu (literally Three Dragons). In order to counter his Hentai Syndrome and defeat them, Oga used his Ryuha Koei Sogetsu. This ended in him getting his title "Itenryu" and destroying an entire (although deserted) town. About a month later he noticed a post with his face on it. Upon closer inspection it was revealed to be his own bounty "Wanted Dead or Alive, Bonerkill no Oga, 80.000.000 Beri" Two years after that incident (the 9th year of his training) he met a mysterious man who seemed to be very powerfull. The man is someone who has fought with Oga's father before, you can even call him his rival. After challenging him to a friendly match and finding out that even though he was very strong himself he lacked battle experiance. He decided to ask the man to become his teacher. At first the mysterious man was reluctant but he recognised Oga's talent so he decided to tutor him. He spent the last two years training non-stop and constantly sparring with the mysterious man. He never learned his name although the man later came to be known as "Kaze". Whether or not this is his real name or not still remains a mystery. 'Future plans' As soon as he graduates from high school, Oga intents to travel around the world, seeking strong opponents to test his strength. He believes that by becoming even stronger he might meet with some of the worlds legends and have a match with them to prove his worth. He also aspires to clear his bounty even though it seems that it will only keep growing. 'Abilities' 'Skills' Ryuha Koei Sogetsu Master: Oga is a powerful practitioner of Koei Sogetsu, using its various Ways to combat any danger he faces. Having trained with his father and Kaze for ten years his strength has reach that of the Sichibukai. Kaze no Hono: Oga has succeded the "will" of Kaze who trained him. This flame acts like a temporary buff which allowes him to gain full control of his mind and body. He still hasn't mastered this technique so he has promised not to use this power (unless of course there is absolutely no way around it) mostly because of the great burden it causes to the user's mind. Enhanced Speed: Even without utilising his Ryuha Koei Sogetsu techniques, Oga can still achieve an impresive degree of speed and dexterity. Enhanced Stregth: '''Oga has displayed an incredible level of physical strength such as kicking water with enough velocity to create dangerous projectiles and create slicing winds with his hand-motions. '''Enhanced Senses: Oga has displayed very keen senses,as he is able to easily dodge from three enemies at once with his eyes closed (all of them being women so he had to close his eyes as to not get turned on). 'Ways' of Ryoha Koei Sogetsu Oga has used some techniques of the Ryuha Koei Sogetsu fighting style. Most of the Ryuha Koei Sogetsu techniques haven't been used on an enemy yet because Oga hasn't found any worthy opponents. Jakuyoku no Gyo (lit. Way of the Sparrow Wings): '''It uses the strength of the user's arms to employ its techniques, focusing on non-damaging techniques. '''Techniques Tenpu Gayoku (lit. Heavenly Winds of the Elegant Wings): By grabbing his opponent in between his index and middle finger, Oga spins in a spiral motion while tossing him away. This technique is powerfull enough to generate a tornado. Rosen no Gyo (lit. Way of the Wolf Pelt): It utilizes the user's powerful leg strength to increase mobility and use several attacks. Like a wolf, the user can also enhance his sense of smell. Techniques Raihyo Soku (lit. Swift Free Run): A technique that increases the user's mobility to the point that he can move unnoticed by those who don't have sharp eyes. Gansai Suida (lit. Stone Breaking Water Droplets): By kicking surounding water with enough strength and accuracy the user can create water projectiles to hit an enemy's vital spots and rendering him unable to move. Raijin Raijin (lit. Swift Approach of the Lightning God): The ultimate form of Rosen no Gyo, it allows the user to move with enough speed to even dodge lightning bolts. It is a technique that cannot be used very often as it takes immense focus. Jinen no Gyo (lit. Way of the Swift Ape): This technique is focused on increasing mobility allowing for powerfull jumps and quick dashes. Techniques Senku Choha (lit. Flying Feather of the Open Skies: ''' A technique that utilizes the user's leg strength allowing them to swiftly jump from wall-to-wall and reach great heights. '''Jakotsu no Gyo (lit. Way of the Snake Bone): By altering the muscles system, the user is albe to utilize extreme reflexes and balance. The body is able to contort in various ways, much like a snake. Techniques Jinshou Shippa (lit. Rapid Waves of Soaring Blade): By altering the leg's muscles, the user is able to rapidly move across any surface while maintaining extreme balance.